FarmingFantasies 1Destination Unknown&Unexpected
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: Okay this is my first Harvest Moon fanfiction. It’s got romance in it though perhaps not too decidedly or immanent right away. I decided to start a series and Destination Unknown and Unexpected will be the first. It's about Jack coming to town and some


__

Farming Fantasies 1

Destination Unknown and Unexpected

Description- Okay this is my first Harvest Moon fanfiction. It's got romance in it though perhaps not too decidedly or immanent right away. I decided to start a series and _Destination Unknown and Unexpected _will be the first.

Dedication- I guess this one is for the guys at Gametalk who write _An Unlikely Romance_ you guys are great and sorry I haven't been around lately.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon 64 or any other game in its entirety. I own copies of the game but I do not own the game itself. I believe Natsume does. (Anyone notice how they spell it wrong on some of the games?).

I have an original character, maybe another later but I'll tell you then, in this story so I'll tell you a bit about her here.

*Jessica- All her friends call her Jess. She has long, light brown hair and matching brown eyes. She is a little like every girl and is friends with all of them. She loves animals, likes to read, enjoys baking, and growing flowers and she has a spicy personality. Jessica is also very fun loving. She is the granddaughter of the Potion Shop Dealer and thus the beloved older sister of Stu and Kent. She was living with her grandmother, on her mom's side, but she died. She is moving in with her grandfather, on her dad's side (Potion Shop Dealer).

~Here we go folks, hope you like it~

~~Chapter 1- Getting to know you Neighbors~~

The first of Spring was, as it always was, a picture of perfection and beauty. The birds sang, the sun shone, the flowers bloomed, but this day was different. Usually on this long awaited day all the people of Flower Bud Village were happy enjoying the first fabulous day of the season. But today there was a funeral to attend. The owner of Harvest Ranch had died over the winter. It would now be the job of his grandson, Jack, to care for the farm, which had slipped over the winter. The gather was held in the square above the town. Though the people in this town barely knew the grandson they did their best to console him. The unfortunately unfestive gather lasted all day and after it all who had attended, which was every town member young and old, headed for their homes.

Slowly Jack walked through the town looking at all the shops and houses and stores, watching people enter them. He was stopped by the Preacher when he came abreast with the Church/Schoolhouse.

"Jack it is indeed a sad day. The people of this village cared your grandfather greatly. We all relied on his farm as well. We will all miss him but we're also very glad to have you come." The Preacher smiled sadly.

"Thank you Preacher..."

  
"Preacher Franklin, Jack. It was good talking to you but I must go in for the night. There's school tomorrow and, my goodness; the young ones are tiring. Good night, my prayers will be with you."

"Good night Preacher Franklin, and thank you." Jack resumed his trip to the farm thinking of all the work that lies ahead of him and of the kindness of the townsfolk. 'Maybe this won't be so bad. Everyone here is so kind I'm sure I'll do fine here.' No one stopped him the rest of the way until he got home and was greeted by a small dog.

"Hello Navajo. Let's go inside it's late and we've got a lot to do `round here." The two continued into the house and went into a deep sleep.

Jack awoke early the next morning at 6 am. He at a quick breakfast then gathered his rucksack and supplies for the fieldwork. However when he walked out his door he was met by a short, pudgy man in a red suit.

"Morning Jack!" The small stranger called excitedly while Jack tried to remember who he was having seen him at the funeral. "I'm the Mayor of the Village. Mayor Celt to be exact. I wondered if you'd like a tour of the area?"

"I was planning on doing some farm work but I suppose it'd be helpful to better know where I'm going in this town. My chores can wait. Would it be okay if Navajo came with me?" Jack asked while nodding to his dog. When Mayor Celt said yes and the trio left the ranch.

"First I'll tell you where to paths lead to. The one to your left goes to Green Ranch. To the right is Moon Mountain. The path next to that one goes to the Vineyard. The two directly in front of us lead to the village. Now if you want to go to the dock you'd take the Green Ranch path then go left on the only other path branching off of it. You can go fishing there or swimming and it's also where boats come in." Just as the Mayor had finished a girl came walking down the path towards them, a heavy looking backpack slung over one shoulder. Her appearance seemed to startle the Mayor.

"Why Jessica, is that you?" The Mayor asked smiling. 

The girl nodded slightly. "Yeah it's me, Mayor Celt." Her answer slightly airily as though she doubted it made much difference if she were or not to the man.

"I thought you were living with your grandmother in the city."

"She recently passed away so I've come here to live. Besides I've never been much of a city girl, that was always Karen. Speaking of which, the girls are all still here aren't they?" Her brown eyes filled with happiness as she inquired about her 5 friends whom she'd not talked to in years. Well not since her parents died and she was sent to stay with her grandma, whom she had never really known.

Mayor Celt chuckled, "Yes none of our girls have gone anywhere, though I assure you Karen has tried to but perhaps now that your back she will not be so eager." The young girl smiled and the Mayor suddenly got an idea. "Perhaps we should have a bit of a celebration this evening. Two people have moved here in two days. Both of whom shall bring happiness to the town, I'm sure. I think that's worth celebrating." Suddenly he laughed. "Here I am going on and on and I've forgotten to introduce you. Jack this is Jessica Evers, the granddaughter of Samuel Evers, the Potion Dealer. Jessica this is Jack Stiller, the new owner of Harvest Ranch."

Jessica gasped, "You mean old Mr. Stiller died?" Jack nodded his head. "I understand how you feel. Anyway, pleasure to meet you." She smiled kindly.

"And you as well, Jessica." She made a slight face. "What?"

"You can call me Jess. Only the adults around here call me Jessica."

"All right then, Jess." Navajo pushed at Jack and he laughed. "This is my dog Navajo, who obviously wants to meet you." The group chucked lightly.

"Well hello their Navajo." Jess said and shook his paw.

"Now," interrupted the mayor, "We shall continue the tour and on our way we shall inform everyone of the party this evening. Jessica would you like to join us? There have been a few changes since you left and you'd also be able to say hello to everyone again." Jess nodded. "All right then off we go. Since we're so close we'll visit Green Ranch first."

The group took the left path and walked to the animal shop. Mr. Green was stocking the shelves as it was still fairly early.

"Hello, David." Mayor Celt said.

"Good morning Mayor. How are you?"

  
"Oh quite fine thank you. I'm showing young Jack around, you know showing him where to go for what. If you need to know anything about animals or care to purchase one Mr. Green is the man to see." Mr. Green nodded. "And we've got another new arrival, David. Jessica's come back."

David Green's eyes widened as he looked at the young lady standing next to Jack. "Little Jessica? This is little Jessica Evers? My you've grown. I expect Ann will be eager to see you. She's out in the barn if you'd like to go say hello."

"Yes. Why don't you and Jack go talk with Ann while I discuss the party with David?" 

The two teens nodded and headed out the door. They walked to the barn. Upon arrival they knocked gently on the door then walked in.

"Hello, who's there?" Ann called, her back to them as she milked a cow.

Jack was about to answer but Jessica pressed her finger to her lips motioning for him to be quiet. She snuck up behind Ann and the slowly put her hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

Ann immediately cried out happily. "Jessica? Jess Evers? When did you get here?"

"Just this morning." She said laughing and removing her hands. Ann turned around, spilling the milk in her bucket, and gave Jess a hug.

"I missed you, we all have. How are you? What's new? Why, not that I mind, are you here? Are you staying? For good?"

While Ann was spouting question after question Jack was watching and he started to laugh at her eagerness. This caused Ann to realize he was there.

"Hello Jack. I'm sorry I didn't even notice you there."

"It's all right Ann you're distracted. But hello just the same. Your pretty popular around here, Jess."

"Guess so. Gosh it's good to be home."

"Jess, perhaps you can help us with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's about Karen. For along time now she's wanted to leave and go to the city. Maybe you could convince her otherwise?"

Jess nodded. "I can try."

Just then the Mayor and Mr. Green came into the barn.

"Jack, Jess we better be going if we want to finish the tour and give you two decent time to prepare for the party. Come on."

Jack, Jess, Navajo, and Mayor Celt continued on the tour. Jess was glad to see everyone again and the group noticed her become happier with each place they stopped at. Lastly the group started for the Potion Shop.

Jack noticed her attitude change a little. "What's the matter Jess?"

She smiled. "Just a little nervous seeing my family it's been so long. Plus I'm not sure how the boys will take grandmother's death. They only met her once but they've dealt with death so much in their lives already."

"I'm sure the boys will be fine. From what I've seen of them, they seem old enough to handle anything." Jack smiled in hopes of reassuring her.

"Thanks. I'm ready."

She slowly reached for the doorknob only to find...

~End of Chapter 1- Getting to know your Neighbors-

~Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to post it right away since I've been off FF.net so long. I hope you guys like it so far.~


End file.
